Friendship
by anny385
Summary: Tony and Abby friendship.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Friendship

Abby unlocked the door with her lock pick. She had slipped in the darkened apartment and made her way to his bedroom. She looked inside his bedroom and watched as he tossed and turned. She could hear him muttering in his sleep and crept up closer to hear what he said.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. Please no." He said as he tossed and turned.

"I'm sorry, please no."

Suddenly he screamed "NO" and quickly woke up. He ran his hand over his face and looked around. He saw someone there and flinched.

"I'm sorry, Tony. Are you okay?"

Tony blinked before he answered. "I'm fine Abs. What are you doing here? How did you get in?" He asked.

"I had a dream you know like I had with Kate and I knew I had to come here. I picked the lock."

Tony sighed "Can you wait for me in the kitchen?"

"Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay." She asked him when he was in the kitchen and blinked as the lights came on. He made his way towards the cupboard and got out the coffee.

"I'm fine, Abs." He said as turned to Abby and flashed her a smile.

"Why are you making coffee?"

"I need to wake up for a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to work after this and stay there for a few hours. I do this every time I have a nightmare."

"Oh. That's why you were there the night before you opened the letter that had the plague." Abby asked

"Yes." He nodded as finished the coffee and turned towards Abby and leaned on the counter.

"I'm so sorry, Tony." She said as she hugged him.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." Tony said as he hugged her back.

"But someone did. Didn't they? Someone hurt you?"

"Hey, it's in the past, Abby. I'm fine, Abby." He said as he gave her a smile

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sure, Abby. Don't cry, Abby." He said as he wiped the tear from her eye. "It's in the past now."

"If it's in the past then why are you having nightmares?"

"Sometimes I have them and sometimes I don't."

"Come on Abby, don't cry. I'm fine okay." He said as he looked at her. "I'm okay." He placed a kiss on her forehead

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked

"I usually don't drink coffee only Caf Pows and Redbull, but yes I will have some." She smiled as she stepped away and wiped a tear off her face and made her way to the table.

"Do you want anything in it?" He asked as he set the cups on the counter and turned to her.

"Sugar." She replied.

He got out the sugar and the hazelnut creamer. He brought them to the table and then went back to pour coffee in the two cups and carried them to the table. He then went back and brought back two spoons and handed one to Abby. He then sat down and put the creamer into his cup and waited until Abby was done and took the sugar and put it in his cup.

They talked a little bit. About work and everything else except the nightmare that he had. They were both done and Tony put their two cups in the sink and put water in them.

"I'll follow you home and make sure that you go inside safe." He looked at her.

"I can go by myself, Tony."

"I want to make sure that you are safe. I can't lose you."

"Okay." She said as stood up

Tony followed her and then went inside her house to make sure that nobody was there and said goodbye to her. He then made his way towards NCIS headquarters and made his way towards his desk. He stayed there for a while and then made his way home. He slept a little more and then got up to take a shower and eat breakfast and then made his way back towards NCIS. He slid into his chair and turned on his computer. He watched as McGee and Ziva made their way towards their desks and then Gibbs stepped out of the elevators and made his way towards his desk. He sat down and the phone rang.

"Gear up, we've got a dead Marine."

They arrived at the scene. "McGee photos, DiNozzo sketch and David bag and tag." He said as he made his way towards the man who had found the Marine and asked him questions.

They finished and made their way towards the bullpen. Ziva took the evidence to Abby and McGee put the photos on the screen.

"McGee find out anything you can on this guy. DiNozzo call these people and see what you can get." He handed Tony a piece of paper with a names and numbers.

"On it, Boss." Both of them said.

They still haven't found a lead yet and so they stayed until late, but finally were able to go home, so that they could start the next day fresh.

By lunchtime they solved the case. Tony went outside to go get a coffee, McGee went somewhere and Gibbs disappeared and Ziva went to her car.

Tony came out of the elevators and walked a few spaces and then saw Abby who ran up to Tony and hugged him. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs came up just then.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She said as she looked at his face.

"I'm fine, Abs." He smiled at her.

She placed one hand on one side of his face and the other hand on the other side of his face and pulled his face down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" Asked Abby

"I'm sure Abby, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you are sure. Thank you for taking me home last night." Said Abby

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming over last night and talking to me." Replied Tony

"If you ever need to talk again you call me, okay. No matter what time it is." Abby said as she smiled.

"Even if it is in the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"You better call me not just think about it."

"Thank you Abby."

"You're Welcome." She said as she made her way towards the elevators and smiled at the three staring at them. Tony didn't see them and made his way towards his desk and started to write his report that needed to be done.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva stared at each other and said in a whisper. "What was that about?" They said at the same time, but they soon made their way towards their own desks and sat down to finish their reports too.

The End


End file.
